Last Christmas
by sasusaku0129
Summary: Heres my Christmas fanfic its about well Chirstmas and Sasuke and sakura i know horible summary but read it plz MERYY CHRISTMAS Rated T for mild language


**Hiya guys this is my Christmas present to you guys and a small thank you for reading my story so thanks (btw they are all 18 in this story)**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_**Inner person**_

So now on with the story!!!!!!!

It has been about a year since Sasuke got back from Orochimaru and his gay

Ways (XD I just had to put that there)

He'd expect at least a small welcome but he was very wrong he got a gigantic

Welcome the rookie 9, Gais team and the sand sibs were all happy to get

Sasuke back except 1 pink headed kunoichi and that was Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke thought out of all people she would be crying all over him and being so

Happy that he was back

But sadly he was wrong she hadn't even showed up on his welcome party he hadn't seen her at all. In fact he didn't even see her in training mostly because

She was either at the hospital or she was training with Tsunade well at least that's what Naruto had told him

Sasuke was smarter than that he knew she was avoiding him

Tsunade herself had noticed this 2 ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha Sakura was asking for more shifts at the hospital and more training sessions

She thought of Sakura as a daughter to her so as a motherly figure she decided to do something

Christmas was coming up and she had a very smart plan in her head.

"Let's have a Christmas party"

"Umm ok Tsunade" Said shizune 'yeah right that's a very smart plan Tsunade'

"Shizune call all the ninjas hear immediately but call Sakura later I know she won't show if the Uchiha boy is here"

"Hai Tsunade –sama"

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You heard me right were going to have a Christmas party this year considering it is also the first Christmas the Uchiha has been back from Orochimaru" 

"But shouldn't we be scouting the area incase of an attack?" Asked a random Anbu

"Ehhhhhh I don't think so besides I think rouge ninjas would be that mean and just incase I will send some of you to scout the area in shifts is that understood?"

"Hai" said the whole room full of ninjas

"Now I expect all of you to be there or I will make you 1 rank lower do I make myself clear"

"HAI Tsunade-sama" 'wow what is wrong with her' all of the ninjas said in their heads

"You may leave"

All the ninjas either left with a poof of smoke a wind of leaves or through the door Duh

"Shizune you can call Sakura now…"

"No need I'm already hear"

"Ah Sakura your hear well I guess you know what I'm going to tell you am I right?"

Sakura nodded her head to signal her to go on

"Ok well as you know we are having a Christmas party but for you I have an extra request?"

"And what would that be?"

"Well Sakura what I want you to do is well ……………..sing"

"Sing you want me to sing hahahahaha………………………. You're kidding right?"

"Hahahahahaha no Sakura I'm not kidding and if you don't do this you are going to be 1 rank lower"

"OMG WHAT THAST IS SO UNFAIR AAAARGGGG fine I will but I'm just doing this so I won't be a chunin again"

"Good I knew you would agree to this"

'Yeah yeah I'm so going to get her back for this'

"Oh and btw Sakura I get to pick your outfit"

"Uhhh oooooooooooookkkkkkk"

'I don't care if you pick my out fit'

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Dam I thought for sure that Sakura would come to the meeting I guess I was wrong

_**Hey are worried about her?**_

WTF who are you?

_**I'm your inner self you douche bag you mean to tell me you never heard of inners?**_

Uhh no not really

_**O.O Are you serious your own team mate has an inner and frankly I think her inner is very hot and cute and and ……….**_

Ok ok I get it but whose inner are you talking about?

_**Sakura's Duh who else would it be?**_

Oh Sakura's huh Wait you mean that Sakura had an inner?

_**Yeah I just saw hr last week she looks just like her outer**_

Wait you saw her so how is she? Is she mad at me? Why is she avoiding me?

_**Whoa there if I didn't know you I would think that you were worried about her am I right?**_

What no I'm not I'm just………… you have it all wrong I-I'm n-not w-wo-worried about her i- I'm ……………….. _In love with her _

The last part Sasuke said with a whisper

_**Well I think my work here is done you'd better get ready for the party its in about 1 hour and maybe just maybe Sakura will be their **_

Sasuke got ready and headed to the Hokage mansion where the party would be held

**At the Hokage mansion**

"Ok Sakura since you are already hear I will give you your outfit now"

"Hai Hai whatever just give me the thing"

Tsunade gave Sakura a bag and told her to go change in the walk in closet

After she came out she was wearing a strapless red dress that went just past he knees and had white trim on the ends like a Santa hat,

She has a red ribbon choker on, a red flower in her hair and red Santa boots that go up to her knees (if you don't get what she looks like just think of her in the most amazing Christmas outfit you've ever seen)

"You look amazing Sakura I knew that outfit would look good on you"

"Uh thank you Tsunade–sama"

"Ok so now let's get down to the party"

**Back with Sasuke at the Christmas party**

'Well I might as well try to….'

"HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE PARTY" Sasuke was interrupted

By his thoughts when he hear Tsunadea's loud voice boom in the large room

"NOW EVERYONE I WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HAVE A SURPRIZE FOR ALL OF YOU"

'Whatever I don't care about her surprise it's probably she's making a new bar for her to gat high in'

"AND I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT SHES HEAR TO SING FOR US AND YOU ALL KNOW HER VERY WELL"

'We do? I don't know anyone who can sing'

"AND HER NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO"

'What Sakura!? She can sing? Well ill just have to wait and see'

The music started to play and I spot light shone onto the stage and showed are very own Sakura in her new outfit

'Whoa Sakura looks much more mature since the last time I saw her'

Sasuke's thoughts were silenced once he herd the tune of the song that she was about to sing

Sakura took in a deep breath and started to sing **(btw the song is called last Christmas the Cascada version)**

_Hooooooooooooooo_

_Oh ohhhhh_

_Yeaahhhh_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears _

_Ill give it to someone special_

Sasuke was kinda hurt he knew this song was about him and he didn't even have to ask

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it to someone special_

Sakura started to dance to the beat (kinda like in the video for this song only better)

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me_

_Well it been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas _

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying_

_I love you and meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_Id know you'd fool me again_

Sasuke was mesmerized Sakura looked beautiful up in the spotlight with her

Body swaying to the beat he wanted to run up to her hug her and tell her he was

Sorry but he resisted the urge

_Last Christmas I gave you my hear_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it to someone special_

Sakura was really getting into the song now and she was dancing even better now Sasuke couldn't stop looking at her

_A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and_

_Your solve revives_

_I thought that your were_

_Someone to rely on_

_Me I guess I was_

_A shoulder to cry on_

_A face with a lover_

_With the fire in his heart _

_A man under cover_

_But you tore me apart_

_Whaooooo_

_Now I found a real love _

_You'll never fool me again_

Sasuke was a little nervous did she really have a new lover or was it just the song

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it to someone special_

_A face with a lover_

_With the fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but_

_You tore me apart_

_Maybe next year_

_Ill give it to someone_

_Ill give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_Ill give it someone_

_Ill give it to someone special_

As the song ended Sakura felt her self about to cry but forced herself not to she said her good byes and headed back stage

Sasuke noticed the feeling in Sakura's eyes and went backstage to follow her

Sakura made it back to her dressing room and she collapsed she was crying so hard

Sasuke found her crying in her dressing room and went behind her and hugged her

Sakura squeaked she wanted to know who was behind her she turned her head slightly, and saw that it was Sasuke

She wanted to get away she didn't want to get hurt again she's been hurt to many times and she not ready to get hurt again

She was squirming and trying to get away but Sasuke had a firm hold on her and wasn't going to let her go

"Sakura just let me tell you this before you run and u won't have to see me again ok?"

"Fine"

"Ok ever since I left Konoha I felt like I was missing someone deep down inside I

Really did miss Konoha and everyone in it every time I saw a cherry blossom tree

I would think about you and I would regret ever coming to that pedophile of a snake just to gain power to kill my god dammed brother but when I came

Back I thought that we could start over and think that that never happened but when I couldn't find you

I thought I would never get my chance so Sakura what I wanted to say to you after all this time was

That I'm so sorry for leaving you on a bench and making you cry and that I l……….lo………love you"

Sakura was shocked _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing and he loves her

She didn't know what to say so she turned around to face him and smiled at him

Sasuke was happy he made Sakura smile and she loves him back

**(Ok you might be wondering how he gets that out of a smile but I'm the author and I say he dose)**

"So do you really have a new lover this year?"

Sakura smile she knew the answer "Yeah I do it you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke was glad. he looked up because he saw something shine on the ceiling

And he saw it was mistletoe he looked at Sakura who had noticed the mistletoe

To and asked her

"Well we shouldn't brake on tradition now should we?"

"No I don't think so"

Sasuke and Sakura leaned in closer to each other gave each other a kiss filled

With passion and love Sakura wanted to last like that forever but having lugs

Stopped her

"Merry Christmas Sakura-Chan"

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun"

**Ok its done I hoped you liked it plz review and Happy Holidays!!!!! **


End file.
